Stay alive (Reprise)
by Headless Angel
Summary: Davy y Lucy nunca imaginaron que su familia iba a romperse asi. Carry On Countdown 2018. Prompt: Familia


Tw: Muerte.

Simon estaba nervioso, pero no podía dejar que Baz lo notara.

Nada de eso. Debía mostrarse seguro de sí mismo hasta el final, sin importar cual fuera el resultado del duelo. Había dicho, había sugerido cosas terribles sobre su padre. Cómo el digno heredero del Hechicero que era, no podía permitirlo.

Ni siquiera habían intentado resolver el asunto con palabras, no tenía caso. Se habían retado con magia y no iban a poder escaparse hasta que ambos se lanzaran un hechizo. Sus respectivos padrinos miraban todo desde una distancia prudente.

Así que aquí estaban, parados frente a frente, en posición de ataque y con las varitas en alto. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

A veces se preguntaba cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si sus circunstancias hubieran sido otras. Quizá, en un mundo diferente podrían haber sido amigos, e incluso algo más...

Pero en la vida que les había tocado, estaban destinados a esta rivalidad. Rivalidad que estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Recordó las palabras de su padre: Acabar con la vida de alguien no es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera.

Se contó hasta diez, Simon apuntó hacia el cielo, Baz le apuntó a él. Dos hechizos fueron gritados al unísono. Hubo dos rayos de luz.

Sintió el impacto en la cadera, la magia atravesándolo. Vino un dolor que lo cegó, el miedo, la sorpresa y luego una explosión. Cayó al suelo. Pasos acercándose.

Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero fue capaz de escuchar la voz de Baz.

—Crowley sabe lo mucho que lo lamento por tu madre. Pero tenía que vengar a la mía. Mi trabajo era darle paz. Lo siento, Simon.

Respirar dolía, hablar más.

—Me has llamado Simon. —dijo, con un intento de sonrisa. —Y te disculpaste. Al menos viví para escuchar eso.

El muy bastardo se rió.

—No te llame así, Snow. La perdida de sangre te hace imaginar cosas.

—De seguro que, siendo el maldito enfermo que eres, esto te encanta. —Respondió.

—No tienes ni idea...

Y entonces, todo se apagó. Incluso la voz de Baz.

No era necesario abrir las puertas con magia. Davy Salisbury lo hizo de todos modos. El "Ábrete Sésamo" salió de su boca automáticamente. En ese momento, había demasiada magia y adrenalina paseándose por sus venas. Corrió por el pasillo principal de la casa Wellbelove. Quizá si era lo suficientemente rápido, tal vez si se daba prisa...

Vio a un hombre vestido de blanco y, desesperado, corrió hacia él. Ese tenía que ser el doctor Wellbelove.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! —dijo, plantándose frente al hombre.

— ¡David! —contestó y tomó al Hechicero por los hombros. — Entra, trajeron a Simon hace media hora.

Treinta minutos podían ser demasiado tiempo. Davy comenzó a temblar. Había algo en el tono del doctor que no le gustaba.

—El problema es que no puedo parar la hemorragia. — Continuó el galeno.

Esas palabras lo alteraron más. Sin pensarlo, se aferró bruscamente a los brazos del otro hombre y lo sacudió. Si su Simon estaba en peligro, las formalidades sobraban en ese momento.

—Pero... ¿Sigue vivo?

Wellbelove puso una mano en el antebrazo de Davy para intentar contenerlo. Su mano estaba manchada y había un sutil aroma a humo flotando por la casa. Eso, en conjunto con la mirada en los ojos color miel, no podía ser una buena señal.

—Si Davy, pero debes entender. La herida es consecuencia de magia negra. La maldición le atravesó por completo la cadera.

A un hombre con la posición y el poder que él tenía no se le permitía llorar. Se hubiera considerado como una muestra de debilidad y descontrol de emociones. Pero Davy mandó todo al carajo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

— ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Mi esposa puede? Ella pronto estará aquí... Por Favor. — Rogó

"Por favor doctor, salve a mi hijo. Crowley, por favor llévame a mí, pero a él déjalo vivir." Pensó

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo. —Fue la respuesta del hombre frente a él.

Antes que Davy pudiera hacer o decir otra cosa, el galeno, con un gesto profesional y paternal al mismo tiempo, volvió a tomarlo por los hombros y lo condujo hasta su consultorio-sala de operaciones. La aparente calma del doctor hacía que quisiera lanzarle mil y un maleficios, pero debía contenerse.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta blanca. Wellbelove la abrió con un toque suave. Con gestos, le indicó a Davy que entrara al cuarto.

—Traeré a Lucy cuando llegue. No lo hagan hablar mucho —Y salió.

Wellvelove se retiró dejándolo sólo con su hijo y sus pensamientos. Parado cerca de la puerta, no alcanzaba a ver el estado del chico.

"Simon nunca ha hablado demasiado. ¿Por qué habría de empezar ahora?" Davy suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la camilla. Cuando vio a su Simon, Lágrimas amargas, de culpa o de tristeza, comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Y el mundo empezó a derrumbarse.

Simon yacía sobre la camilla y, sin duda, estaba herido de muerte. Davy corrió y cayó de rodillas a su lado. Enterró su mano en los rizos dorados. Se arrepintió cuando vio las facciones del chico contraerse ante el dolor. Aun así, no se apartó. Sintió que si lo hacía, todo iba a desaparecer.

—Simon, Simon. —Susurró.

Tardó en abrir los ojos. Parecía que el más mínimo movimiento le provocaba dolor. Aun así, cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de su padre, Simon juntó fuerzas suficientes para sentarse y abrazarlo.

Davy quiso apartar al muchacho y acostarlo nuevamente para que descansara. Sin embargo, el chico no se dejó

—Papá ¡Debiste verme! Hice justo lo dijiste. Mantuve la cabeza en alto. No dejé que Basilton me humillara,

Simon sonaba cómo un niño pequeño. En realidad, sus facciones, incluidas las comisuras de su boca, que tenía manchadas de sangre, parecían las de alguien aún más joven. No por nada se decía que la muerte aniñaba los rostros.

—Lo sé, tranquilo.

Tomó entre las suyas la mano de su hijo y se la llevó al rostro. Esa mano estaba helada. Simon, a consecuencia de tener demasiado poder, siempre estaba tibio. Davy podía jurar por Crowley que, al mismo tiempo que la sangre, la magia se escapaba de aquel cuerpo. La habitación se estaba llenando de un humo tenue y verdoso.

—Yo... yo. —Empezó el más joven.

Era ilógico, pero el tartamudeo le provocó ternura. Le sonrió abiertamente a su hijo.

—Sé que hiciste todo bien.

A veces, Davy sentía que todo el mundo, magos y normales, estaba en su contra. Dudaban de su capacidad de amar. Incluso él dudaba de sí mismo. Y, sin embargo, tenía una certeza de algo. El amor que sentí a por Simon y Lucy estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero eso no significaba que no los amara,

Simon comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Su expresión parecía preocupada. Su voz estaba llena de culpa.

—Cuando el hechizo de Baz me golpeó, perdí el control. Exploté.

Por ambos rostros corrían las lágrimas. El hombre, ablandado, abrazó al chico. Él tenía planeado un futuro brillante para su hijo. No esto. Ahora sólo quería aliviar un poco su dolor.

—Guarde fuerzas y mantente vivo. —Dijo mientras volvía a recostar a Simon.

Mientras Davy buscaba en su mente por algún hechizo o palabras clave que pudiesen curar al muchacho, unos pasos apresurados caminaban por el pasillo. Pronto, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una mujer desesperada. Lucy Salisbury.

Lo que vio dentro del cuarto era algo que pensaba sólo posible en sus pesadillas. Su bebé estaba en la cama. Tenía la camisa rasgada. Una venda le cubría desde la cadera hasta un poco más abajo del pecho. Todo estaba cubierto de sangre.

— ¡No! —Sollozó.

Sintió cómo se le partía el corazón. Quería romper a llorar. Pero en ese momento su hijo la necesitaba. Debía mantener la calma.

De cualquier modo, no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas o su enojo. Le pareció que su magia la rodeaba por completo, cómo una especie de armadura. Lucy estaba en llamas. Caminó hacia su familia rota.

Su marido se había puesto en pie al oírla. En aquel momento, con los ojos brillando por la desesperación y la ropa levemente manchada de sangre fresca, de verdad lucía como el maniaco que todos decían que era.

— ¡Lucy! —La llamó.

La mujer se paró junto al lecho y contempló al chico. Sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo cual si fueran ríos. Estaba viviendo lo inimaginable para cualquier madre.

— ¡¿Aún respira?! ¡¿Va a sobrevivir?!—Lloró

Lucy, cómo queriendo corroborar que aquello era real, enterró las manos en los rizos enmarañados de su hijo. Buscaba cualquier cosa que le indicara porqué su hijo estaba en aquel deplorable estado.

¿Qué le había encargado Davy esta vez? ¿Por qué no podía entender que Simon era un niño y no un soldado? Lucy estaba harta ¿Cuándo iba a entender que ella y Simon eran su legado? Se levantó, llena de angustia, y agitó a su esposo.

— ¿Quién hizo esto David? ¿Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar?

Davy aparto su mirada y no contestó. Había contestado las preguntas de Simon acerca de los duelos mágicos. Pero pensó que sus dudas eran teóricas, no que estaba por batirse en duelo con Basilton Pitch. Y menos aún que el motivo de dicho enfrentamiento eran los comentarios desagradables del niño Pitch hacia él y sus reformas.

Lucy estuvo a punto de gritarle al hombre cuando sintió una mano tirando de su falda. Aquello bastó para reducir su enojo. Podría discutir con David después, lo importante ahora era Simon, quien había abierto los ojos y la miraba avergonzado.

—Mamá, lo lamento tanto... olvidé cómo controlar mi magia.

—Simon, my rosebud boy...—Dijo.

Acunó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos. Sus ojos azules le trajeron recuerdos de tiempos más bellos.

Simon había nacido lleno de hambre y poder. Esto, con el paso de los años, iba en aumento. Era demasiado para el cuerpo de un niño pequeño. Tanto poder a veces llegaba a abrumar a su portador. Y, cuando la situación se volvía demasiado tensa o él miedo lo sobrepasaba, su magia actuaba casi por su propia cuenta. Era entonces cuando perdía el control. Explotaba como una estrella que muere.

Así que, cuando el niño cumplió cinco años, Lucy le creó un método para conservar la calma. Le tomaba la mano, acompasaba su respiración con la del pequeño y, juntos, contaban hasta diez en italiano. (A ambos les parecía un idioma dulce.) Repetían el pequeño ritual las veces que fuera necesario. Una vez que los malos sentimientos eran alejados, madre e hijo siempre terminaban riéndose

—Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette, otto, nove. —dijo Lucy apretando la mano de su hijo.

—Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei , sette, otto, nove. —contestó Simon con una sonrisa adolorida.

— ¡Muy bien!

Davy los observó en silencio. Y recordó la época feliz cuando los tres vivían alejados del mundo en la cabaña en Gales que había heredado de sus abuelos. Aquellos años antes del peor error de su vida, cuando hizo tratos con quienes no debía y las cosas habían terminado con una tragedia y él siendo nombrado Hechicero.

Por aquello, llevaba en la conciencia la carga de una muerte, la de Natasha Pitch. Y ahora, parecía que el destino le estaba cobrando llevándose a su propio hijo, un muchacho inocente. De paso, castigando a Lucy, cuyo único crimen era la ignorancia.

—Une, due —Volvieron a empezar, las voces y las manos unidas. —Tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette...

La mano de Simon se volvió pesada y helada. Su voz se extinguió

—Otto, nove. —finalizó Lucy.

Al darse cuenta que el corazón de su bebé había dejado de latir, sintió que el suyo propio también lo hacía. Abrazó el cadáver del que fuera su hijo al tiempo que un grito, desgarrador y doloroso, salía de su garganta. El doctor Wellbelove pronto entraría. Davy abrazó a la mujer, aunque sabía que era inútil intentar darle consuelo. Él mismo estaba en shock, como fuera de su cuerpo.

Seguía escuchando el grito de su esposa, sus propios sollozos y pasos acercándose. Le zumbaba la cabeza. Se fijó en el cuerpo inerte y la inimaginable realidad le cayó encima con el peso de una tonelada. El elegido, su hijo, su niño, Simon Snow Salisbury, estaba muerto.

¡Hola!

2053 palabras :3

Y si, hice otro basado en Hamilton. Ya sé, ¿Que onda con mi orden de canciones? Pero tengo una buena explicación. Este lo escribí antes de empezar con el otro AU.

Esto es otro AU, supongo. La verdad quería ver a Baz más vengativo y a Davy Dickhead más humano. Eso, y a Lucy sufriendo.

Cambié el francés de la canción original por italiano porque... En realidad, la única razón es que me gusta cómo suena.

Así que aquí esta el día diez: familia.

Sé que esto es cruel... pero ví un animatic de Bnha con la canción, me imaginé a Simon y esto pasó. (Les juro que si supiera dibujar, haría mi propio animatic.)

Gracias por leer ~

Pd: Recién me di cuenta de que también podría haber puesto a Ebb en el lugar de Lucy :'D


End file.
